Hitherto, an optical logic input circuit that feeds back output of a CMOS inverter to input has been known. CMOS stands for Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor. In addition, an amplifier circuit such as TIA using a cascode type CMOS inverter has been known. TIA stands for Transimpedance Amplifier.
However, in the above-described related art, when the characteristics of transistors used in the cascode type CMOS inverter is varied by variation in manufacturing processes, there is the case of decreased the output voltage range of the amplifier circuit using the CMOS inverter. For example, when a threshold voltage of the transistors used in the cascode type CMOS inverter is low, the output voltage range of the amplifier circuit using the CMOS inverter becomes narrow.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-36612.